20 Truths About the Brothers Sephiroth
by The StarWatcher
Summary: A challenge from a livejournal community I found interesting done for the sake of curiosity and wondering what people think about it. Don't read if you don't want to, I'm okay with it.


**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy 7 is the property of Square-Enix and is being used here without permission for giggles and no profit whatsoever.

The concept of 20 truths belongs to a livejournal community that I can't remember the exact I.D. for. Forgive me for that.

Furthermore, this is just something I did on a lark and I was wondering what others thought of it. I didn't bother to check canon because I just wanted to mess with some ideas.

* * *

**20 Truths of the Brothers Sephiroth**

**1. **Lucrecia Crescent agreed to have her baby subjected to experimentation due to her inability to carry children to term. Sephiroth would have been her sixth child if the others had survived.

**2**. There was never a dispute over who Sephiroth's father was. Sephiroth was conceived in a petri dish, the Jenova cells added after two weeks, and then placed into Lucrecia's womb via in vitro fertilization. There was absolutely no way anyone but Lucrecia's husband could be his father.

Vincent never knew this until he took the time to sit down and thoroughly read the records once everything was said and done.

**3. **Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj were conceived at the same time in the same petri dish, making them Sephiroth's biological brothers.

**4.** Sephiroth was a rather sickly child. He had been born six weeks premature, nearly died because of it, and had chronic lung-related illnesses until he was three. Mako treatments weren't started until he was five when he was finally up to the standards of a healthy little boy.

**5. **Because it took so long for Sephiroth to get well, and as a backup, a select few of the embryos frozen were taken out of storage and placed in the newly-invented artificial womb when the boy was nine.

Loz was born nine months later - two of the girls with him didn't survive the full gestation period. The other surviving boy and girl both died from complications within the month.

**6. **Sephiroth was entered into the ShinRa academy at age ten. As far as the public records showed, he was merely a ward of the company (and there were plenty). All Sephiroth wanted at that point in time was someone else to play with.

Six years later, he met Zack.

**7. **With Sephiroth safely in the academy, and Loz turning out to be a disappointment due to his mental capabilities being below average, another batch of embryos was taken out of storage and placed in the artificial wombs.

Yazoo alone was born nine months later - none of the other embryos would even attach themselves to the lining of the artificial wombs.

**8.** It wasn't discovered until he was actually born that Yazoo was what would be considered a failed experiment, despite having above-average mental capabilities and enough skill to beat out any SOLDIER in his later years.

Yazoo was a hermaphrodite.

**9.** Sephiroth went off to war in Wutai as a SOLDIER 3rd class at age fourteen - it would be the first time he ever killed anyone and when he really started crying out for a mother of any sort, as all children do when surrounded by war.

**10.** When Yazoo was three, Loz was five, and Sephiroth was fourteen, the scientists in charge took out the last of the frozen embryos and decided to take whatever was left.

Kadaj and a girl, Athalia, were born nine months later.

**11. **The scientists found it ironic the only truly 'perfect' specimens they had gotten were from the fourth and final try, but thankful that one turned out to be female for further breeding purposes.

**12.** Sephiroth came back from the Wutai War at sixteen, a Colonel and even more withdrawn than he had been before, but with his first-ever friend.

**13. **The Masamune was a gift of sorts to Sephiroth from the leader of a village in Wutai. The man had handed the sword to Sephiroth, the smallest and youngest in the troops at the time, and requested for Sephiroth to behead him. The idea was to prove that if the smallest not only had the guts to do it, but the strength and skill to use such an unwieldy blade, then the enemy was indeed superior. Beheading the leader would also ensure the loyalty and respect of the villagers.

Sephiroth went through with it. The villagers truly respected him only after several children found him retching in the woods afterwards, crying for the mother he never knew.

**14.** Athalia passed away after finding a way out of the ShinRa mansion and into the surrounding woods. She got lost and was soon killed shortly after by wild animals. She was seven years old.

**15.** Kadaj showed his potential for telepathic abilities at the same time.

He not only had to watch his twin sister die, but felt every last thing about it. Shortly after, he started being able to feel and see what Sephiroth felt and saw as it happened.

**16. **The brothers refused to be apart after that, even when ShinRa moved the project to facilities in Midgar to ensure none of them ran off. That first night in Midgar was the first night they huddled in the same bed to sleep.

**17. **The children escaped the prison-like labs nearly three years later.

**18.** When Sephiroth was twenty-three, he thought he had finally found someone who could be the mother he'd been longing for his entire life.

**19.** Kadaj spent that entire horrible night clinging to Yazoo and Loz, not only truly learning of the existence their older brother for the first time, but Mother and Reunion as well.

It was also the last night they ever attempted to go to bed apart. Kadaj couldn't sleep unless he had someone to cling to.

**20. **After Sephiroth's fateful meeting with the terrorist group AVALANCHE, Kadaj was able to hear their Mother more clearly and convinced his brothers to help him look for her.

After all, every child wants their mother at some point or another.

* * *

Well, there we go! Some odd ideas I got right before bed a few nights ago. If you find mistakes, or if this breaks regulations, let me know and I'll take it down.

_Thank you for reading!  
Love,  
Watcher _


End file.
